Fortune Rummy
Players: 2-8 Equipment: A double deck of playing cards. Deal: 11 cards. One card is left faceup on the table to begin the discard pile. The remaining cards means draw pile and facedown. Object: The object of a hand is to score points by melding cards to the table. Winning score: 500 points. Deuces are wild and must be used to draw any other card. Card point value after played in melds to the table: Card and value: From 8 to K = +10 points, From 3 to 7 = +5 points, Aces = +10 pts. after played high in a meld (Q-K-A), +5 pts. after played low in a meld (A-2-3), 2/Deuce = +10 pts. after drawing 8 to K, +5 pts. after drawing 3 to 7, +10 pts. after drawing the QS and Queen of Spades = +50 points. Cards left in a players' hand at the end of the hand that count points to that player: Card and value: From 8 to K = -10 Points, From 3 to 7 = -5 Points, Aces = -10 Points, 2/Deuce = -10 Points and Queen of Spades = -50 Points. 1. 3 or 4 cards of the same rank. 2. A run of 3 or 4 of these consecutive cards of the same suit. Don't meld 5 or more cards in the same meld; 4 cards together to make the maximum meld. Aces must play by either of high or low: don't meld the deuces together, they must act as substitutes for cards of other values in melds. In one's turn: 1: The player must take by one or more cards into one's hand. The player has a choice: the player to take by either of the single top card of the draw pile or the player must take by all the cards in the discard pile. After the player takes up the discard deck, the player must put down a meld in which the top card is covered. The meld must hold these 2 cards from the player's hand. The player will do this first, after to taking up by all remaining cards in the discard pile as needed. This stops reneging wrong in an try to pick up the discard pile. 2: The player to place as faceup on the table by any meld(s) the player wants to play. A player must add cards to one's melds on the table and not play on opponent's melds. 3: The player to finish one's turn by playing one card as faceup to the top of the discard pile. Cards in the discard pile are squared such that only the single top card is visible at any time. Players are not suppose to look at any cards in the discard deck hidden by the top card. The discard pile goes empty during play is in move, all cards in the discard pile are turned over with the upcard and the hand continues with those cards as the new stock. The cards are not shuffle and turn over. How to go out in (Fortune Rummy): A hand is over after one player rummies all one's cards to the table. A player must discard by one card after going out. How to score in (Fortune Rummy): At the end of the hand, each player to score the difference is between the totals of the cards that the player score to the table against those cards still in the player(s) hand(s). The player who rummies can't get a bonus for going out. The player can't score any negative points for cards in one's hand (so the player doesn't have any). Rules of variation in (Fortune Rummy): * Some play that you can't discard the Queen of Spades until you have no other card, and that sequence melds must give by additional the four-card maximum. Category:Rummy Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Two Decks of Playing Cards for Card Games Category:Melding Games Category:Adding Games Category:Wild Cards Category:Draw and Discard Games Category:Subtracting Games Category:Scoring for Card Games Category:New Stock Games Category:Rules of variation for Card Games